FIG. 10 illustrates typical contents of the mobile device package, as sold through retail outlets. The package may include a mobile device 1010, a cable 1020, and a CD-ROM or other storage media on which installation files and user manuals and other resources may be provided. The user may install the CD-ROM on a desktop or laptop computer (i.e. a “primary computer”). With use of the CD-ROM, the user may select language preference, install software application(s) necessary for communicating with the mobile device, review the user manual, preview or receive access to third-party applications, and receive support information.